Episode 4732 (21 October 2013)
Whitney is feeling chuffed when Ava entrusts her with some of her teaching responsibilities when she decides to stay off work to look after Dexter and Sam. Whitney accosts Dennis and tells him she knows he ripped up her card – she’s watching him. Later in the playground a mischievous Dennis falls over in front of Whitney and scratches his arm. Later, in R&R, Dennis pretends to hide his graze from Sharon but he clearly wants her to see. Later, a furious Sharon heads over to the Butchers’ accusing Whitney of assaulting Dennis. A desperate Whitney tries to explain what happened but Sharon isn’t having any of it. Sharon threatens that this will be the end of Whitney ever working with children again. Alice is frustrated when, despite reassuring Janine that she is no longer friends with Michael, Janine still refuses to forgive her. Not wanting to lie anymore Alice suggests she and Tamwar should break up. Meanwhile, Michael tells a reluctant Alice she needs to get back with Tamwar and go on as normal for his plan to work, but when Alice suggests a reconciliation with Tamwar he realises how different they are and decides they are, in fact, better off apart. Later, in the market, Alice overhears Sharon criticising Janine for leaving Scarlett at home alone for a few minutes. Alice sticks up for Janine again and an exhausted Janine caves and allows Alice to look after Scarlett. David allows Tiffany and Bobby to meet at the Butchers’ after school. David is more than pleased to facilitate the rendezvous as it means he can get one up on Ian and keep his granddaughter happy at the same time. Unbeknownst to David, Ian has found Bobby’s walkie-talkie and can hear everything. Ian demands Bobby comes home and tells David he will be having words with him. David is extremely pleased with himself. Ava’s overprotectiveness is driving Sam and Dexter mad, so they send her out on an impossible mission so they can escape to the allotments. Sam makes it clear he’s sticking around and Dexter sees a softer side to his father that he likes. Ava worries when she arrives home to an empty house but Dexter and Sam are having such a good time they ignore Ava when she calls. Danny pleads with Lucy not to tell Janine his secret and is relieved when she doesn’t, though Lucy does take great pleasure in winding him up. Meanwhile, Janine sets Danny, Lucy and Billy a task with financial rewards, which puts them in direct competition with one another. Danny is annoyed and impressed when Lucy steals his contact book to secure the business deal and let out the property. Danny takes Lucy aside and wonders if she’s going to tell Janine about him squatting. Lucy is coy, Danny tells her to go ahead. Lucy is left feeling guilty. Danny is further surprised when Lucy splits her commission with him and flirtatiously suggests they work as a team from now on which Danny accepts. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes